The Artists
by FreeThinker29
Summary: Slashiness present in this new chapter. If you don't like slash, don't read. :o) *LAST chapter UP!*
1. Default Chapter

"Hey man! Don't forget there's a party at Bebe's tonight. Are you going?"

Kyle slammed his locker shut and looked at Stan. "Most likely. Maybe Rebecca will be free to go with me..." Stan leaned against the row of lockers. "She always seems busy these days, dude. What's the deal?"

Kyle thought for a moment. "She's been really preoccupied with all those Honors classes she's in. They eat up a lot of her time. We don't see that much of each other anymore...what with my football practices and her homework load. But, we get together when we can."

Stan grinned. "Who would've thought High School would make us so busy? It almost makes me miss the freedom we had in the 3rd grade."

They started to walk down the hallway towards their homerooms when Rebecca called out behind them. 

"You guys, wait up!"

She bounded over to them, her wavy hair streaming behind her. Kyle marveled at how attractive she looked that day. He hugged her close and smelled the perfume on her skin.

"Are you busy tonight, Becky? Bebe's having that party, you know."

Rebecca looked distraught. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kyle. I have this huge essay due on Monday and I haven't started on it at all. I'd love to go but I have so much homework."

Kyle frowned and looked away. "Do you need any help?" He asked hopefully.

Rebecca ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "Thanks for asking, Kyle. But you should go to the party and have a good time. Besides, I'll need to concentrate and with you around, that can be pretty difficult. She smiled cutely and took his hand. She kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Well, I'd better get going. Class is gonna start soon. See you later!" She sashayed down the hall.

"Bye, Becky." Kyle sighed and glanced at Stan.

"I guess it'll be you and me tonight, huh?"

Stan looked guilty and stammered, "Well...Wendy kinda asked me to go with her...but you can come along with us."

"I don't think so, dude. Thanks, though. Later." Kyle walked to homeroom quickly, leaving Stan alone in the hallway.

***********************************************************************************

After school, Kyle was walking to his car in the parking lot, lost in thought. He didn't even notice when he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it, jerk!"

Kyle turned around to see Mark Cockswald (sp?) leaning over to pick up his books.

"Sorry, dude. Let me help." Kyle bent down to retrieve a book in the grass.

"Don't bother." Mark said. "Hey, you're the ass who's dating my sister."

Oh no, Kyle thought to himself, not THIS shit again. He remembered all too well the fight he and Mark had so long ago when they were just kids.

"Yeah, so? Get over it, dude." Kyle started to turn away.

Mark laughed. "You're such a gullible fool, you know that?" He chuckled again.

"What?" Kyle stared at him in surprise.

Mark grinned. "Never mind. See ya." He got in his car and drove away.

Kyle stared after the departing car. "Geez, what a weirdo."

************************************************************************************

That night, Kyle was about to leave for Bebe's when spotted he one of Rebecca's notebooks lying on his desk. She must have left it there the other day, he thought.

"Well, I might as well drop it off to her on the way. At least I'll get to see her."

He grabbed the notebook and his keys and left the house.

************************************************************************************

Kyle knocked on Rebecca's front door and waited for someone to answer. The cool evening air smelled sweet and you could feel summer coming.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mark stood there with no shirt on, wearing baggy jeans and eating an apple. 

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly.

Kyle help up the notebook and said, "I have something of Rebecca's. Can I come in?"

Mark stood aside and let Kyle in.

"That was nice of you to bring the book over but Becky's not here."

Kyle stared. "What do you mean she's not here? She told me she was studying at home tonight."

Mark bit his apple. "Listen man, what Becky TELLS you is a lot different from what she actually does."

"What?"

Mark sighed. "Don't be a moron. Isn't it obvious what's going on here?"

Kyle just looked at him blankly.

"Oh, geez." Mark flopped down on the couch and looked at Kyle with a frown.

"Dude, don't make me spell it out. Becky is cheating on you. Okay, get it now?"

Kyle was taken aback. "What?! That can't be true! Becky wouldn't do that!"

Mark threw his apple core on the coffee table. "Oh yeah she would. Hey, I may be her brother but I can tell when a chick is a goddamn whore."

"How can you say that?" Asked Kyle furiously.

Mark replied simply, "Because it's the truth. She's been screwing you over since day one. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out by now. I thought you were smarter then that."

Kyle sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. "Dammit, why'd she do this? What's wrong with me? What'd I do?!"

Mark put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Meh, it's not your fault. Sure, you're kind of a dork and all, but you're not that bad a guy."

Kyle scowled at him. "I'm touched. Thanks for the compliment."

Mark laughed. "Cheer up. Hey! Let's go to that party, anyway. You shouldn't have to go alone, and I need to get out for awhile."

Kyle looked glum. "Naw, I'm not really in a partying mood. I feel so confused."

Mark watched Kyle for a second and said, "Fine. If you don't want to go to the party, let me take you somewhere."

Kyle looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice? What's the catch?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "There's no catch, dumbass. Now let's go!"

He jumped up and grabbed his shirt from a chair, lifted his car keys from a peg beside the door and pulled Kyle outside. 

His black Eclipse was sitting by the curb, it's curves illuminated by the moonlight. Mark unlocked the doors and climbed in.

Starting the car, he turned to Kyle and said, "We're listening to classic rock and don't you give me shit about it."

He switched on the radio and the sounds of "Nights in White Satin" filled the car. Mark sang along softly as he pulled away from the curb.

"Nights in white satin... 

Never reaching the end.

Letters I've written...

Never meaning to send."

He glanced over and saw Kyle singing, too. "Hey, you listen to The Moody Blues?"

Kyle shifted in his seat. "Yeah. I grew up on classic rock. I listen to it all the time."

They continued to sing as they drove swiftly along the highway. The moon shone brightly in the sky.

************************************************************************************

A little while later, as Zepplin played softly on the radio, Kyle asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

Mark rolled down his window, the night air blowing his hair around. "Oh, just a spot I go to when I have a lot on my mind. It's a little farther up the road."

He pulled the car off the road and parked it on the grass. "Here we are." He got out of the car and started to walk slowly into the woods. Kyle scampered after him. They walked until Mark started to slow down. He stopped entirely. He fell into the grass and smiled.

Kyle looked around. "What the hell are we doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"You really don't stop to observe the things around you, do you?" Mark smirked. "Lay down, shut up, and open your eyes."

Kyle reluctantly stretched out on the grass and looked upwards. He gasped. The stars were so heavy and full in the dark sky that they seemed near enough to touch. Comets careened overhead and fizzled into the blue black night.

"Wow." Kyle breathed, mezmorized by nature's display. "This is incredible. How'd you find this place?"

Mark rolled over on his side and replied, "One night when I was upset, I went for a drive and ended up here. It was right after my friend Steve died in a car accident. I had to be alone for awhile."

Kyle was silent for a time. Mark spoke into the silence. "I'm sorry Becky played you like that, man. It wasn't fair."

Kyle sighed. "Aw, I'll get over it. There are other fish in the sea."

Then he said timidly, "I'm sorry about what happened to Steve."

Mark looked into the sky's star-alighted depths. "It's okay. Like you said, there are other fish in the sea."

Kyle jumped. "Whaaaat?"

Mark laughed. "I knew that would surprise you."

"You're...gay? But, I never would've-"

"Known? Not all homosexuals walk around in cut off jean shorts, ya know. I'm just a regular guy who has a different sexual preferance from some people. Big deal."

Kyle gulped. "What made you decide to be...like...that?"

Mark thought for awhile. "It wasn't really a decision. It was more of an instinct. A feeling. I knew long ago that I liked guys. I felt a lot better when I stopped denying it."

"But...how could you tell exactly? Weren't you scared?" Kyle asked.

"Hmm...I could tell when I looked at a guy and felt a certain way. With girls that just didn't happen. And yes, Kyle, I was scared. Scared about how people would react when they found out...how they'd treat me. But after awhile, that stopped being such an issue. I have to do what's comfortable for me."

"So, the kids at school know?" Kyle wondered.

"Only a select few. People I know and trust. Not everyone needs to know my business."

"Then why did you tell me?"

Mark looked at him. "I'm really not sure. I feel comfortable with you...I guess."

Kyle stared out at the stars. "I wouldn't tell anyone personal secrets like that. Not just anyone, I mean."

The boys and the night grew quiet then. Mark suddenly spoke and broke the stillness. "What are your secrets, Kyle?"

Kyle shifted nervously and sat up. "I should be getting home. It's pretty late."

Mark stood up and stretched, his lean back taught and muscular. "Yeah, you're right. I don't need the 'rents bitching at me."

They walked back to the car. When Mark switched on the radio, it was playing "Dust in the Wind" by Kansas. He started the car and sped out on to the main road while smoking a cigarette, the fumes escaping through an open window and into the night.

*************************************************************************************

When Mark pulled up to his house an hour later, he had to shake Kyle awake.

"We're here, dude. Come on, up and at 'em." Kyle groggily opened the door and stepped out. He went 5 steps before he crashed into the tree in Mark's yard and dropped like a ton of bricks. 

Mark stifled a laugh and ran to help him up.

"You okay, man? I didn't know you were that sleepy."

Kyle looked dazed. "Ow, that hurt."

Mark frowned. "Maybe you should stay here tonight. You seem kind of out of it."

Kyle smiled and winked at Mark. He was obviously zoned. "Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you sing, Marky?" He laughed.

Mark just stared at him. "Marky? That's it. It's up to bed with you, young man."

Kyle leered at him. "You're so strong and mmmmmmmmmm......" He trailed off and fell fast asleep leaning against Mark's shoulder.

"Whoa, you must have hit your head pretty hard." Mark dragged Kyle up to his room, removed his shoes coat and hat and put him in his bed. He then removed his shirt and climbed in, too.

Before turning off the light, he looked at Kyle and grinned. He pulled the covers close around himself and soon fell fast asleep, Kyle snoring softly beside him.

*************************************************************************************

The next morning, Kyle awoke and looked around. 

"This isn't my room...where am I?" He looked over and saw Mark nestled in a cluster of blankets, a smile on his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyle jumped up and collided with a dresser. An ashtray fell and hit the floor with a crash.

Mark woke up with a start. He looked at Kyle sleepily and said, "What the hell is going on?"

"Why was I asleep in your bed?!" Kyle looked frantic.

Mark sat up and brush his hair out of his eyes. "Relax dude. You ran into a tree last night and blacked out. You slept over, it's no big deal. It's not like we engaged in passionate love-making all evening."

Kyle exhaled and rubbed his forehead. "So that's why my head hurts."

"Yep, you shoed that tree the what-for, all right." Mark hoisted his slender body out of bed and started to pull on a shirt. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Rebecca, her hair tied back with a pink ribbon and wearing a tank top and sleep shorts.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. the painter and the violinist

Here's the next part. Enjoy.

*************************************************************************************

"What in hell is all that racket in-" She stopped short and stared at Kyle. Then looked quickly at Mark who only had his shirt partially on. Kyle froze and Mark grinned.

"Kyle what on earth are you doing here? And in Mark's bedroom?" Rebecca knew Kyle and Mark's history and how Mark didn't exactly adore Kyle...

Kyle blushed and started to answer. "Well, you see, uh..um..."

Mark cut in quickly. "He came over to return something of yours last night, Becky. Since you weren't here, we went out for awhile and then got back pretty late...so, Kyle decided to crash at our place."

Rebecca yawned. "Oh, that's cool. Do you guys want waffles for breakfast?"

Kyle couldn't hold back, though. He burst out, "Where were you last night, Becky? Why'd you lie about having homework and studying at home?"

Rebecca looked taken aback. Then, without skipping a beat, she answered simply, "Well, if you must know, Kyle. I was with my study group getting some tips on that essay. Why? Where'd you think I was?"

Kyle shuffled his feet. "Well...I just heard...stuff..."  
"What stuff?" Rebecca demanded.

"Well, that you were cheating...and...ya know...stuff..." Kyle looked really uncomfortable now.

Rebecca started to laugh and walked over to Kyle. "Aw, sweetie, you know I wouldn't do that to you. I love you, baby." She raised her hand to run her fingers through his wild red hair.

Mark suddenly strode over to her and pulled up her shirt to reveal her abdomen. "Oh, is that so? Then what's THIS, Becky?"  
There, on her flesh, bloomed a reddish purple hickey. Rebecca yelped and pulled down her shirt as fast as humanly possible.

Kyle sucked in his breath, sharply.

Mark asked quietly, "You didn't do that, did you, Kyle?"

Kyle shook his head somewhat, his face contorted with sadness.

Rebecca, now flushed with rage, turned to Mark and slapped him hard across the face. "You asshole!" She hissed and ran from the room.

Rubbing his cheek, Mark glanced at Kyle. Kyle was staring off into space. 

He then asked quietly, "How'd you know it was there?"

Mark replied gently, "I...walked in on her one night a couple days ago. There was this guy leaning over her and...well, you get the picture."

"And you knew she was with him last night, right?" Kyle asked.

Mark nodded. "I finally had to tell you, man. I couldn't watch this spectacle any longer. We may have had differences in the past, but even I know when enough is enough."

Kyle just sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." Mark said.

Kyle looked at him. "Me too."

*************************************************************************************

The following Monday at school, Kyle was sitting alone in the cafeteria during lunch. His general demeanor and expression showed that he was greatly troubled. He didn't even seem to notice when Cartman dropped his books on the table beside him and yelled in his ear, "What's going on, Jew?!"

Cartman took one look at Kyle's face and grinned. He decided to rub a little salt in the Jewish boy's wounds.

"So, you finally figured out that Rebecca was cheating on your ass?" His smirk grew even broader.

Kyle looked at him with contempt. "That's none of your business, fatass. Besides, this isn't even about Rebe-"  
Just then, Rebecca walked by, surrounded by guys. She giggled when one of them handed her some money for lunch. She gave Kyle a look and almost looked sad, then walked away, her hips swaying.

Cartman laughed long and loud. "Ah, what a glorious day this has been. Well, see you in a second." He walked away, his piggish body shaking with suppressed glee.

Kyle growled under his breath. "Why do bad guys always win?!"

His thoughts were interrupted when Stan sat down beside him. "Hey man, how's it going? You okay?"

He caught Kyle's glare that stated plainly that he didn't want to talk about it. He quickly changed the subject. "Are you gonna check out the art show, today? My class is going during 6th period."

"Yeah, so is mine." Kyle answered.

"At least we get out of class." Stan said cheerfully.

Kyle finally smiled a little bit. "Well, at least one good thing happened today."  
More of their friends started to arrive then, and for a moment, Kyle wasn't so unhappy. Sort of.

*************************************************************************************

When Kyle's class arrived at the art show, Kyle walked away to check out the paintings lining the wall. The art show had gotten a lot of submissions that year, and most of them were fantastic. Kyle had never told anyone, but he was fascinated with art. Even though he wasn't very good at it. 

He stopped to examine a painting that really caught his eye. It portrayed a young boy throwing his head back with laughter. The sky was blood red above him and the sun burned brightly on the canvas.

Kyle wasn't surprised to see that it had won first place. He leaned down to see who it was by. He looked at the name-plate with surprise. It said, "Steve" by Mark Cockswald. (sp?)

He reached out to caress the painting when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Mark standing there. He wore a dark long-sleeved shirt and black cords. Mark looked at the painting then smiled, as if remembering a happy time.

"I painted that a few months before he died. He loved just lying in the sun...kinda like a cat." He shrugged and leaned against the wall.

Kyle focused on Mark's creation...following all the elaborate swirls of bold color. "It's amazing. I never knew you could do this sort of thing. And so well."

"Yeah. I've been drawing and stuff ever since I can remember." Mark said. "I love the feeling of creating something...worthwhile."

Kyle looked at him with admiration. "Kind of like me and..." He trailed off and blushed crimson.  
Mark was interested. "Kind of like you and what? Come on, tell me." His eyes shone brightly with amusement.

Kyle hesitated for a second. "Well, it's kind of like me and the violin."

Mark seemed impressed. "You play? That's so cool."

Kyle blushed deeper. "Yeah, it helps me to collect my thoughts sometimes. I sometimes compose a few pieces...nothing fancy, though."

"I'd like to hear you play sometime." Mark suggested idly.

Kyle looked at him then relaxed a bit. "Only if you paint me something as wonderful as this." He looked at the painting on the wall.

"It's a deal. Come over to my house tonight...and bring your violin. We'll see what we can create." 

*************************************************************************************

That night, Kyle walked into Mark's room holding his violin case tightly. He gazed around the room in awe. "Dude, I didn't really notice your room last time. It's really cool."

There were colorful paintings and drawings all over the walls. Some of them were of Steve, but others weren't as concrete. They were colors fused together to form intricate patterns and surreal visions. Mark had even sketched a few of Rebecca.

"She may be dishonest, but she does have a certain flair." He looked at the pictures with brotherly love in his eyes. "I just wish she wasn't so flighty and selfish."

Candles burned in holders along the walls, and they cast shadows across the floor. In the corner there was a telescope and a large cage.

"I have two ferrets." Mark said when Kyle eyed the cage. "I'll show you them later, they're asleep right now."

The dressers held interesting objects and there were books all over the place. Kyle picked up one of them and saw that it was Les Miserables by Victor Hugo.

"I love this book." He said brightly.

"You do?" Mark asked. "Have you ever seen the musical version?"

"No, but I've always wanted to. I have the CD's." Kyle said.

"You'd love it." 

Kyle sat down on the floor and watched Mark go to his easel, where a fresh canvas waited to be transformed into something great. He looked at Kyle expectantly. "Well, are you gonna play, dude?"

"Yeah...but don't be surprised if I'm not that good." Kyle pulled out his violin, which gleamed in the flickering candle light. He rosined the bow and stroked it deftly across the strings. A long lonely sound escaped the instrument. He began to play as Mark started to paint.

"Hey! I know that song! That's On My Own from Les Miz!" Mark exclaimed.

Kyle just smiled faintly and continued to play. He became lost as the music floated on the air and filled the room. The violin sang a sweetly bittersweet song and Mark was hypnotized by it.

On his canvas, he began to paint the music the way he felt and saw it in his mind...and also painted the one who made it so beautifully.

Kyle finished with On My Own and began to play The Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera. Mark just listened intently while painting the images that flowed through his brain. Visions of dark and light came together within him and they showed in his work.

Hours later, the candles were burning low and Kyle was almost to the end of a long, mournful tune that Mark didn't recognize.

Kyle finished and sat there for a time, still holding on to the music that had danced within him. Mark looked over at him and said quietly, "I've finished...if you'd like to see it."  
Kyle came over to him and looked over Mark's shoulder. The painting showed him playing, his face showing the sweetest happiness. Colors danced around him and swirled with their own fire. He knew at once that that was the music he played.

"It's...amazing, Mark." He breathed. 

Mark smiled up at him. "Not half as great as your playing. You've got some real talent there, man."

Kyle blushed and looked away. "Thanks."

The clock in the hallway chimed the hour.

"It's so late. I'd better be going, Mark. I'll see you tomorrow." Kyle packed his violin into its case and started to leave. Mark called after him softly.

"Kyle?"

Kyle looked over his shoulder, his hand on the door. "Yes?"

Mark looked serious. "Kyle, I..."

Kyle just looked at him expectantly.

Mark stopped. "Good night, Kyle."

Kyle smiled and walked out of the room closing the door silently behind him.

The room still echoed with his song.

*************************************************************************************

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Les Miserables

In the following weeks, Kyle and Mark hung out together more and more. Sometimes they'd go to the same spot as the first night when Kyle found out the truth about Rebecca and watch the swirling night, or they'd see a movie and have dinner. But most often, Kyle would play his violin while Mark painted or sketched.  
One Friday afternoon, while Kyle was getting some books out of his locker he felt a tap on his shoulder. Mark stood there a big smile on his face.  
"Say, Kyle...whatcha doing tomorrow around...7:30?"

Slamming his locker shut, Kyle thought for a moment. "Nothing, dude. Why?"

Practically beaming, Mark thrust two tickets into Kyle's face. "Look at these little babies. What do you think?"

Kyle looked at them and then, realizing what they were, his eyes grew large and he was soon wearing a smile the same size, if not larger, then Mark's.

"You got tickets to Les Miserables?! Oh my God!" Kyle was so happy that he didn't know what else to say.  
"Yup, it's playing downtown and I figured you might want to go, seeing as you love the book and you've never seen the musical version."   
"Of course I want to go!! How much did you pay for these?!" Kyle was breathless.

"Oh, $75 a piece."

Seeing Kyle's shocked expression Mark continued. "I had a little money saved up from a job I took last summer. Besides, I don't mind paying the money. I wouldn't mind seeing it again and it's always better to share it with a friend."

"This is so cool. Thanks, dude." Kyle looked into his eyes, his face flushed with excitement.  
Mark was taken aback by how much emotion was in those eyes , but all he said was, "No problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next evening, Kyle opened the door to see Mark standing there in a button up black shirt and khaki pants. Kyle was wearing black pants and a soft blue sweater.  
"Ready to go?" Mark asked.

"Yep. See you later, mom!" He called over his shoulder and he was out the door.

At the theater, Kyle was impatient for the show to begin. Mark just sat there, looking at his program and trying not to laugh at Kyle's anxiousness.  
Suddenly, the theater darkened and the music began to play. The performers came on the stage and Kyle was lost in the magic of the show. Mark found himself looking at Kyle from time to time. He felt a familiar feeling starting to grow deep in his heart but he pushed the emotion away and tried to forget about it.

Afterwards, at a small cafe, they ate dinner and talked about the play. 

"It was amazing, Mark. It was so cool of you to get tickets." Kyle thanked him again for his kindness while he ate a bowl of pasta with shrimp.  
Mark looked up from his muscle scampi. "Like I said, no problem, man. I was glad to do it. What was your favorite song?"

Kyle set down his fork and thought, "Probably Fantine's song. I Dreamed a Dream? It had so much raw emotion and power...it was surprising to hear her sing like that when she had had such a rough way to go."  
Mark sipped a glass of soda, the ice cubes tinkling against its sides. "People can be pretty surprising, Kyle. I mean, I was surprised to find out you even liked the play."  
Looking up, Kyle asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I never thought you were so...I don't know...deep. Sounds cliche I know, but I can't think of a better word. You surprised the crap out of me when you played your violin and when we discussed my paintings. I just didn't consider you that type of person." Mark said.

Kyle smiled slightly. "That's understandable. We never really talked until then...I never knew you were an artist myself. You seemed like a, well, like a...."

"Slacker?" Mark finished for him.

Kyle blushed. "Well, yeah."

Mark ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, a lot of people think I am. And I guess I am when it comes to homework and stuff. But, when it comes to art...never. The things I'm passionate about come first for me. It's always been that way."

"That's one of the things that I like about you, Mark, you know your own mind and you do what you like...b/c it makes you feel good. Not because other people want you to do it."

Mark just smiled and asked for the check.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, when Mark was about to start the car Kyle said, "So, what's on the agenda now?"

Mark looked at him. "I don't know. I figured you'd want to go home since it's pretty late."

Stretching his legs Kyle grinned. "Naw, I'm just getting started. I don't mind if I don't get home until dawn. I feel free when I'm with you."

So, they stayed out all night, cruising around, getting coffee at 7-11, watching the stars as they moved lazily overhead. At one point, as they sat on the hood of the car and watched the sun rise, Mark said out of the blue, "Becky was asking about you the other day. She even said she regretted what she did."

Kyle turned away and said bitterly, "Who gives a damn? I don't need her, not after what she did. It's stupid to get into a relationship at our age anyway, it never works out."

"Well, I wouldn't say that is true, but maybe you should make amends with her. In a friendship kinda way. It'd be good to ease the tension between you two."

Kyle sighed. "You're probably right. I'll talk to her at school on Monday."

"Wonderful." Mark said.

Kyle suddenly turned to him his eyes alight with a secret shine. "Mark, how do you feel about me?"

Mark looked at him stunned. How do you answer a question like that?

"I, um, er...uh..." Mark stammered.

Kyle went on, "Because I'm not sure how I feel about you. I never thought for one moment that I was gay until I started hanging out with you, but I've started to question myself about it. Am I crazy?"

Grinning, Mark answered, "No, you're not crazy Kyle. A lot of people wonder at one time another if they're gay or whatever. It's perfectly natural."

Kyle seemed to feel better after Mark said this. "Okay."

"And to answer your question, Kyle, I think you're a great person. I'm starting to look at you like I did Steve and to tell you the truth, it kind of scares me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt again. You might not feel the same way, or you might be taken away by a force beyond my control...it's just so risky."

Kyle didn't say anything for a time. As the sun came over the horizon, it's light shooting crimson fire into the brightening sky, Kyle leaned over and brushed Mark's cheek lightly. Startled, Mark turned to him and Kyle gently pressed his lips against Mark's, his eyes closed. In the brilliant morning sun, Mark reached his hand up and layed it against Kyle's cheek, and returned the kiss.

The sky was now adorned with various shades of pink, white, gold, and red...but the two boys didn't notice them, for they were lost in their own secret paradise. Later, when Mark dropped Kyle off at his house, he squeezed his hand tightly and kissed him on the cheek and raced away down the street, Kyle looking after the departing car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Discovery and betrayl

The following day, Mark stopped at Kyle's house on the way to work. When Kyle opened the door, he was only wearing some baggy plaid pajama pants. He blinked his eyes rapidly against the bright sun.

"Let me guess, you just woke up?" Mark asked wryly.

"Yup. How can you manage to get up and go to work after getting no sleep last night?" Kyle yawned loudly.

"Very easily. I don't need as much sleep as most people. Well, I just stopped by to say hello and that... I had a good time yesterday."

"So did I, dude." Kyle stepped forward and was about to kiss Mark's waiting mouth when Mrs. Brovlofski appeared behind him. Kyle quickly pushed Mark away. "Oh, hello Mark. How are you today?" Mrs. Brovlofski asked cheerfully.

Eyeing Kyle, Mark answered politely, "Just fine, Mrs. Brovlofski. I just came by to say hello to Kyle before I went to work."

"Oh, how nice of you. Well, have a good day." She walked away.

Kyle blushed. "Sorry, dude. I don't want her to know about us yet. I'm not sure how she'll take it. And I really don't want my dad to know..."

"It's okay, man. I understand. I told my parents about us and they think it's cool. They wanted me to invite you to dinner on Monday. Wanna come?"

"Sure man. I'll be there."

"Cool." He took Kyle's hand and brushed it with his lips. "I'll bid thee, farewell then. Denny's awaits for I am a waiter there. Until next time."

Kyle's face flushed with pleasure. "See ya, Mark."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Monday, Kyle came over to dinner, as he said he would. Mark's parents seemed to absolutely adore him while Rebecca just sat there in a moody silence.

"We're glad Mark has found such a good friend in you, Kyle. You can come over, anytime." Mrs. Cockswald said.

"Thank you." Kyle blushed at the this and Mark smiled. Underneath the table he placed his hand on Kyle leg. The gesture alluded Mr. and Mrs. Cockswald but Rebecca noticed and frowned. She pushed her chair away from the table and excused herself.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Later."

Mark and Kyle exchanged glances.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, in Mark's room, Kyle was fiddling around with something on Mark's dresser and Mark was in the bathroom, doing his business, when Rebecca opened the door quietly and slipped inside without Kyle noticing.

He turned around to see her standing there, in a robe loosely belted with nothing underneath. Her hair was gathered into an untidy bun and strands of dark hair fell around her face. She was smiling.

"Uh, hi Rebecca. How's it going?"

Rebecca walked over to him, still smiling. "Oh, nothing Kyle. I think it's great that you're so friendly with Mark, but don't you think you're a little confused?"

"What?"

"Well, I've been with you Kyle and I know how much you enjoy my company. You can't possibly be gay...at least, I don't think so."

Kyle looked at her, uneasily. "I really don't want to discuss this with you. Can we just drop the subject."

Rebecca just shrugged and leaned her body against his. Water droplets still glistened in her hair from her shower and her cheeks were rosy. "Sure we can, Kyle. But only if I can have a little kiss."

She brought her lips to his and he tried to pull away, but she had him backed against the wall. He could smell her alluring scent and her body was warm against his. He tried to turn his head but she just pressed her mouth against his harder.

The door opened. Mark stood there gaping at them. Rebecca broke the kiss and looked over at her brother. She just smirked, walked past him, and out of the room.

He shut the door hard behind her. "What the hell was going on in here, Kyle?" He asked in a rough tone.

Kyle just looked at him helplessly. "I really don't know. She just came in here in that robe, practically naked, and started to talk about you and me. Then she tried to kiss me."

"She tried? It looked like she was kissing you, to me."

"Sure, she was kissing me, but I didn't kiss back, if you get what I mean."

Mark stormed over to him and took him roughly by the shoulders. "You swear you didn't...do anything back? Did you want her to kiss you?" He shook Kyle. "Tell me!"

He released Kyle's body, and Kyle sank against the wall. "I didn't want to do anything with her...just leave me alone, Mark!"

He jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving Mark standing there with an angry scowl on his face.

Mark growled softly and went to Rebecca's room and threw the door open. She was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. Music blared. It was Christina Aguilera's 'Infatuated'. She sang along:

"I feel his fingertips grip my hips as we dip and I slip into a state of bliss..."

"What do you think you were doing in there, Rebecca?! What's wrong with you, why do you do these things?!"

She looked up, the music still playing loudly.

("Skin the color of cinnamon, his eyes light up and I melt within...feels so good it must be a sin...")

She grinned slightly and said, "First you told him about my personal business and now you're going out with him? And you call me a slut, Mark. Look at you, you're a slut and a fag. What a combination."

Mark colored visibly. "Shut the hell up, you little bitch. You're the biggest slut at South Park High and you know it. Everyone knows it."

She shot him a dirty look. "That may be so, but at least I screw the opposite sex. You get your kicks with guys, you sorry son of a bitch."

"You stay away from Kyle, you hear me? You've hurt him enough as it is!" Mark was really angry now.

(Can't help this infatuation...it's pure infatuation...)

"Oh, I'll stay away from him Kyle. But not b/c you told me to...it's because I don't want to associate with any of your little boyfriends. Let's just hope he doesn't go the way Steve did...Run down because he was gay."

(...I'm ready to explore his world, but part of me wants to hide...can I risk it, can't resist it...)

Mark gave her a pain-filled look, his eyes full of tears. He ran from the room and out of the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got to Kyle's house he found his friend sitting on the front stoop, staring off into space.

"Kyle! I'm sorry about what happened back there. I know it was all Rebecca's fault. I believe you...in my heart, I always did."

A ray of moonlight shined on Kyle's face suddenly and he saw that Kyle's eye was swelled shut and horribly discolored. A line of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. His arms were covered with bruises.

Mark ran over to him. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Kyle looked at him, his face sad and tears pouring from his good eye. "My dad found out about you and me, somehow...he...went crazy. He beat the shit out of me and left...I don't know where he went."

Mark sat beside him and took his hand. "I'm so sorry, Kyle. God, I'm just so sorry! What are we going to do?"

Kyle just leaned his head on Mark's shoulder. "Just, hold me for awhile, Mark. Please, just hold me."

Mark did. Kyle's body racked with sobs and Mark couldn't hold it in anymore. He began to cry too. He cried for Steve, he cried for what an evil person his sister had become, but especially, he cried for Kyle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle wasn't at school the next few days. Mark worried about him the whole time and he couldn't focus at all...even in art class. He just sat there sketching Kyle's eyes, tears falling from them...he hoped Kyle was all right.

After the third day, he ran over to Kyle's house and banged on the front door. Mrs. Broflovski answered. "Oh, hi Mark. Kyle's not really feeling well, so-"

Kyle appeared behind her, his face pale and drawn. "No, I'm fine ma. I want to see Mark."

Mark came inside and followed Kyle up to his room. It was a mess. Kyle sat on the window seat and gazed out at the auburn sky. "How are you doing, Kyle? Are you gonna be okay? What happened last night after I left?"

Kyle sighed heavily. "I'll be okay, I think. My dad came into my room late last night . For awhile, he just stood there, and suddenly tears were streaming down his face. He walked over to my bed and took me in his arms...I tried to break away from him but just ended up crying again."

Mark watched him and listened intently. He took Kyle's hand. Kyle squeezed Mark's hand tightly and smiled at him. "I wanted so much to hate that man...I never thought I'd forgive him. But...he said he can learn to accept my choice of sexuality. For some reason he said my happiness was more important then his comfort level."

"So, everything's okay, then?" Mark asked hopefully.

"I guess so...there's still some tension. But I think he'll get over it, in time." Kyle watched the sky some more. The clouds moved swiftly across the sky, and at times shadowed the burning sun.

"I'm so glad...I thought for sure he'd stop you from seeing me..."

"He could never do that. I'd find some way to see you. No matter what." Kyle kissed Mark softly on his neck. 

"My sister said a very cruel thing that night you ran out of my house. She said she hoped you wouldn't go the way Steve did..."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked, puzzled.

"Well, I never told you the full story about his death, Kyle. You see, he was run down...because he was gay. Someone killed him just b/c of his sexuality."

Mark turned away, his face clouded with agony. "I just don't want the same to happen to you. I can take the hatred but you're so sensitive. Just like Steve...people can be so hateful when you're different. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kyle said plainly. "Look, man, I like you...in fact, I might love you. And what people have to say about my preferances don't amount to a hill of shit in my book. You're mine and I'm yours...and that's all that matters."

Mark smiled. "Come on, man. Let's go down to our special spot and watch the sun set. We've seen it rise together...we might as well see it fall together."

They ran from the house, Kyle's pale skin glowed in the light of the sun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to 'their' spot, the sun was just beginning to fall behind the horizon. They watched the dying sun as it sunk lower and lower into the hills. When it fell away all together, Kyle asked Mark, "Did you ever see what was at the end of this trail, dude?"

"Actually, no. This was such a nice place, I never bothered to explore it all the way."

"Well, let's see where it takes us!" Kyle jumped up and ran away down the path, Mark following. At the end of the trail, a tiny stream ran steadily by. It emptied into a glistening pool, set deep into the tree's. Mark started to pull his clothes off. Kyle blushed. "What are you doing, Mark?!"

"What do you think?" I'm going for a swim! I have to wash away all this drama that's happened the past few days!" He ran to the water's edge and jumped in, butt ass naked. Kyle shrugged and followed suit.

They splashed and played in the water like young otters. Mark grabbed Kyle and kissed him, his lips cold from the water. Kyle kissed him back, a low moan escaping him. Their cold bodies pressed against each other firmly and their hands traveled all over, stopping to caress a back a neck...anything.

There, in the cold, clear water, the tree's draping across the sky, their leaves flying from thin branches...the flowers blooming everywhere, Kyle and Mark made love in the dark of the forest. Their bodies were so alight with love and sensual feelings that they practically crackled.

Somewhere on the breeze, a bird sang its song. They felt alive in each other's arms.

Alive. And free.

THE END


End file.
